Smoke gets in your eyes
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Porque incluso la guerra es capaz de someterse al amor. Spoilers MoA.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la cultura griega, pero yo me inspiré en el libro de Riordan, así que bueno, eso.

**Pairing: **Aphrodite!Venus/Ares!Mars.

**Summary: **Porque incluso la guerra es capaz de someterse al amor. Spoilers MoA.

**Music inspiration: **Smoke gets in your eyes » The Platters.

**Warnings:** Spoilers de Mark of Athena, incoherencia, fluff, etc etc.

**Blablablá:** Yo como que no puedo creer que dejé de leer MoA para venir a escribir esto. Pero es que cuando Aphrodite se lo cuenta a Annabeth, Hazel y Piper mientras toman el té y menciona que "I danced with Ares", mi corazón se oprime un poco. Para Williams porque mientras él busca una Annabeth, yo busco un Jason!Percy!Leo extravaganzza. Espero te guste, peque, y si no te gusta, no me lo digas. Gracias a Leeh por betearlo.

;-;-;

_«"Oh, such a party!" Aphrodite said. "A string quartet, and all the men in their elegant new officers' uniforms. The women's dresses—you should've seen them! I danced with Ares—or was he Mars? I'm afraid I was a little giddy. And the beautiful bursts of light across the harbor, the roar of the cannons giving the men an excuse to put their arms around their frightened sweethearts!"»_

**_(Mark of Athena, Rick Riordan)_**

;-;-;

El cuarteto tocando en una esquina de la habitación era como la calma previa a la tormenta. Todos sabían lo que pasaría más tarde esa noche. Todos sabían que los estandartes de guerra se levantarían y la sangre comenzaría a derramarse en toda Charleston cuando llegara el enemigo. Pero esa noche, preferían ignorarlo. Sabían que era estúpido, incluso un poco incoherente el haber preparado un baile para la noche previa al inicio de la revolución armada, y no sabían si había sido la esperanza de victoria o el inicio de la añoranza, pero medio pueblo se encontraba en esa sala, bailando al son de la música. Los camareros, todos vestidos de traje y corbata, se camuflaban a la perfección con las sombras en la habitación, ahí donde los candelabros ya no lograban alumbrar. Aunque esa noche, nadie refulgía como ella.

Si se lo hubieras preguntado, él habría contestado que el brillo que la rodeaba era algo propio de todos los dioses y que «por favor, ¿es que no viste cuando yo entré a la habitación?», pero si debe ser honesto (y debe serlo al menos consigo mismo), admitirá que el aura etérea rodeando a Afrodita hacía que sus huesos se sintieran un poco esponjosos y que su inmortalidad ya no pesara tanto como su estómago lleno de emociones que sólo los mundanos solían sentir.

Porque mientras Afrodita caminaba al centro de la habitación, todas las miradas se posaban en ella y la furia que él mismo emanaba era suficiente para que unos hombres a sus espaldas ya estuvieran soltando sus copas para pelear a golpes porque estaban usando el mismo color de traje. Cuando ella finalmente alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Ares a mitad de la habitación, no pudo más que curvar los labios en una dulce sonrisa y estirar el brazo, ofreciendo su mano, sabiendo que los labios de él descenderían sobre ésta en cuestión de segundos.

«Te ves hermosa esta noche.» «Es mi deber verme hermosa siempre. Así como es tu deber hacer que los hombres se peleen por quién me miró primero. Es por eso que hacemos un buen equipo.» «Dudo que Zeus piense lo mismo.» «Zeus no tiene sentido del humor.»

Cuando se escucharon unos truenos a lo lejos, Afrodita sonrió, el corazón de Ares se oprimió un poco más, y la sala entera se llenó de gente queriendo discutir por la más ridícula razón, mientras otras comenzaban a escapar a lugares privados para expresar ese tipo de amor que ni siquiera los olímpicos podían rechazar.

El salón estaba lleno de hombres trajeados con sus atuendos militares, portando los gafetes y los emblemas que les daban un rango superior al resto de los soldados; mientras sus esposas, novias y pretendidas miraban con valentía al suelo, intentando reprimir esos sentimientos de pérdida y desesperación al saber que al día siguiente comenzaría la guerra civil más importante del país entero. El amor y la guerra en un solo lugar. Era como una celebración a esos dos dioses con aspecto humano que permanecían a mitad del salón, mirándose a los ojos como si la eternidad se escurriera frente a ellos.

Cuando el cuarteto comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, Afrodita cerró los ojos y sonrió, soltando el aire con dulzura. Ares sonrió también. «¿Podemos bailar?» preguntó ella, acariciando los hombros (siempre tensos, listos para la batalla) de él, escuchando el «por supuesto» venir de sus labios segundos después.

A lo lejos se escucharon cañonazos, siendo inmediatamente proseguidos por los gritos de las damiselas nerviosas que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras sus acompañantes intentaban calmarlas, él la envolvió en sus brazos y ella se perdió en la paz del momento, sonriendo al recargar la mejilla en la de él, como si sus cuerpos fueran uno, como si sus mentes trabajaran en perfecta sincronía con su corazón.

Cuando la canción terminó y Afrodita suspiró en la piel de su cuello, él frunció el ceño para disimular su estremecimiento, mirándola con desafío. Ella rió un poco más y se puso de puntitas para besar su mejilla, acunando su rostro. Cuando el dios de la guerra se relajó, no pudo evitar mirar alrededor, notando a la mayor parte de los invitados dejando todo tipo de riña para bailar al compás de la música.

«¿Por qué…?» «Porque incluso la guerra es capaz de someterse ante el amor», susurró ella sobre su boca y toda discusión quedó silenciada por el vaivén de sus labios.


End file.
